


New Home

by LearnedFoot



Category: Mrs. Fletcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Julian moves to Brooklyn.
Relationships: Eve Fletcher/Julian Spitzer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	New Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> A treat for you!

Julian moves to a studio in Bushwick; predictably, it’s crap. Windows warped, paint chipped—just, crap. But Julian is clearly so proud of the flea market posters hung with precision, the hand-me-down furniture. His eyes beg for approval, so Eve forces herself to smile and find a compliment.

“Is that a throw pillow?” she asks, noticing.

“Yeah. You mentioned they pull a room together?”

She can’t believe he actually remembered—and actually listened. Ted never did.

“It’s great,” she says, and it’s not a lie. The apartment sucks, but Julian made it his. Theirs. She wouldn’t trade that for anything.


End file.
